gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Nezumi-Otoko/Gallery
|-|Manga= GeGeGe Rat-Man.jpg Nezumi-Otoko.jpg Firstmangaappearance.jpg Cloaktorn.jpg Cloaktorn02.jpg Breath.jpg Tumblr nl452uA1MW1ta52dfo1 540.png 005.jpg Nezumi-Otoko Showa.jpg|Nezumi-Otoko explaining Mizuki's self-designed grave in Showa: A History of Japan |-|1968 Anime= Nezumi otoko 1969.png Splut in the face.jpg|"Splutted" by a crow (episode #2) Balloons.png|Returning the "soul-balloons" (episode #2) His lost.jpg|His ill-gotten money gone (episode #2) Boohoo.png|His ill-gotten money gone 02 (episode #2) Kidnaps.png|Kidnappin' Tomiko-chan (episode #3) How do I look.jpg|"Sensei,what do you think?" (episode #3) Chankchanko squeeze.jpg|Being squeezed by Kitarō's chankchanko (episode #3) Nezumi-Otoko 1968.png|Selling "bloodless disease vaccine" (episode #4) Mymoney.png|Caught (episode #4) Snicker.jpg|Snickering at a bashful Kitarō (episode #5) tumblr_nloitmcsb71ta52dfo1_540.png|In a funhouse (episode #7) NezumiWitch.jpg|(episode #10) Ep 12 converse.jpg|Kitarō: "A Yokai is doing it for a laugh. That's why the police will never catch the culprit, no matter how hard they try" (episode #12) 68Nezumi01.png|(episode #12) Smack.jpg|Startin' a fight (episode #12) Tumblr nkrt9bLLPr1scw7emo1 540.gif|Kitarō: "Now you've done it!" (episode #12) Construction worker.jpg|As a construction worker (episode #17) Wounded.png|"Get me water, Kitarō" (episode #17) Gegege no Kitaro CAT!.png|"AHH!' Cat!" (episode #20) Afraid.jpg|"Get the cat away" (episode #20) Neko-Musume to Nezumi-Otoko .jpg|"God, I'm cornered!" (episode #20) Surprise slug.png|A surprise sock (episode #20) Nezumi ep 23.jpg|(episode #23) Freezin'.jpg|After having eaten Buru-Buru (episode #23) Frozen stiff.png|After having eaten Buru-Buru 02 (episode #23) Drunknezumi.jpg|Drunk (episode #24) Gegege no Kitaro A crush develops.png|Developin' a crush (episode #24) Gift for Hanako.jpg|Presenting a birthday present to Hanako (episode #24) WOW!.png|(episode #29) Theft.jpg|The thief (episode #29) Jailbird.jpg|(episode #29) They'll get ya.jpg|(episode #31) Grief.png|(episode #32) Halitosis.jpg|Breath Blast (episode #34) Ride.jpg|As a mule for Amamehagi (episode #35) DiamondsNezumi.jpg|Reveling in diamonds (episode #36) What are you doing to my brother.jpg|(episode #38) Akamata's mark.jpg|Possessed by Akamata (episode #39) Crash.png|Crashed (episode #41) Hand clasp.png|(episode #41) Whisker.jpg|(episode #42) Ninja Nezumi.jpg|The ninja Nezumi-Otoko (episode #44) 68Nezumi02.png|(episode #44) Goin' my Way.jpg|Wooin' Fairy Hanako (episode #44) Plead.jpg|Asking Fairy Hanako why won't she go out with him (episode #44) There there.jpg|Rejected by Fairy Hanako (episode #44) MakeupSplut.jpg|Make-up splutter (episode #45) Babies.jpg|Part-time nanny (episode #46) 68Nezumi03.png|(episode #47) Nezumi-Otoko and bird.jpg|(episode #48) What have you done.jpg|(episode #48) Gomen'nasai.png|"Sorry" (episode #48) Money by the Pound.jpg|Gettin' rich (episode #51) 68Nezumi04.png|(episode #54) Captured by Iso-onna.png|Caught by Iso-Onna (episode #56) NezumiBouya.jpg|Baby-sitting Iso-Onna's baby (episode #56) Black-eye.jpg|Quite the "shiner" (episode #56) NezumiBouya02.jpg|Baby-sitting Iso-Onna's baby 02 (episode #56) Birdattack.jpg|Attacked by birds (episode #57) 68Nezumi05.png|The comforting soul (episode #61) Stomach pain.jpg|Bit of stomach trouble (episode #62) 68Nezumi06.png|"Give to me straight, doc." (episode #62) Doctor.jpg|(episode #62) GULP!.jpg|Receptionist: "That will be ¥8000(?)" (episode #62) Strip.jpg|(episode #64) Faint.jpg|(episode #64) Famished.jpg|A famished Nezumi (episode #65) Not fair.jpg|The "second-fiddle" blues (episode #65) |-|1971 Anime= Nezumi otoko 70s.png film_main_kitaro2-1.jpg Nezumi-Otoko 1971.JPG|(episode #1) Hospital.png|In the hospital (episode #1) Showmail.png|(episode #1) Backofthecollarseatofthepants.png|(episode #1) Giddy.jpg|(episode #6) Admire the bling.jpg|(episode #6) She really dead.jpg|(episode #6) Here I am.jpg|"Darling, where are you?" (episode #6) Strangle.jpg|Being strangled by Shibito-tsuki (episode #6) Bath.jpg|A "once-in-a-lifetime" bath (episode #8) Battered.jpg|(episode #18) Nezumisennin.jpg|Nezumi-Otoko the Sennin (episode #24) Nezumi old man.jpg|Nezumi-Otoko the Sennin (episode #24) Nezumivampire.jpg VampireNezumi.jpg|Vampire Nezumi-Otoko (episode #25) 6769089766869.jpeg|(episode #26) Wallow.jpg|(episode #30) Mokumokuren attacks.png|Attacked by Mokumokuren (episode #32) 70sshocked.png|(episode #43) |-|1985 Anime= Nezumi-Otoko 1985.jpg 600x450-2014071300021.jpg|Anime cell Nezumi ep 02.jpg|''Nezumi-Otoko's Delivery Service'' (episode #2) All yell at rat.png|(episode #2) Lovestruck.png|"She's so much cuter than the photo" (episode #2) My dream girl.png|"You're my dream girl" (episode #2) Nezumi ep 03.jpg|"I found the treasure" (episode #3) Put that down.jpg|Neko-Musume : "Okay! Put your cloak down!" (episode #3) Stomachache.jpg|Stomach trouble (episode #3) ChuuChuuChuu.jpg|Cat decoy (episode #3) You monster.jpg|(episode #5) Mr Sales Chief to you.jpg|"Call me Sales Chief" (episode #7) Punished.jpg|Receiving punishment from Kitarō (episode #7) Scratch.png|Gettin' scratched (episode #9) Beseech.jpg|Being asked by Yumeko for help (episode #10) Firin the Gas.jpg|(episode #10) Bye brother.jpg|"Goodbye, brother" (episode #13) Shook up.jpg|A trash can is not a good place to hide (episode #14) Gegege no Kitaro The fish hate you.jpg|Medama-Oyaji: "Even the fish hate you(?)" (episode #14) Flee.jpg|Nezumi flees (episode #14) Treatment.jpg|(episode #15) Ski bunny nezumi.jpg|The ski-bunny (epsiode #15) Nezumi-Otoko and Keukegen.jpg|In league with Keukegen (episode #17) You promised.jpg|Weepin' over the enchanted Yumeko (episode #17) Glide.jpg|(episode #17) nezuminightmare.png|Nezumi-Otoko's nightmare (episode #19) Wedding ceremony.jpg|(episode #20) Contract.jpg|(episode #23) Nezumi ep 25.jpg|Guilty about giving Yumeko the soup containing Buru-Buru (episode #25) Mud.jpg|(episode #31) Spy.jpg|Spyin' on a yōkai party (episode #32) Foundyou.jpg|Caught (episode #36) Sherlock Nezumi.jpg|Sherlock Nezumi on the case (episode #37) Make kids cry.jpg|Made the kids cry (episode #37) ApproachaWoman.jpg|(episode #39) Nezumicreepedout.jpg|Creeped out by Hone-Onna (episode #40) HoneNezumi.png|(episode #40) apples.png|(episode #46) Chainsaw.jpg|(episode #47) I want you.jpg|(episode #48) yumekoKICKep48.png|(episode #48) The other love triangle.png|The other love triangle (episode #48) Hotline.jpg|The Yokai Hotline (episode #49) Yumegif1.gif|(episode #49) Diving suit.jpg|After sunken treasure (episode #50) Threatened.jpg|(episode #52) Wine.png|(episode #55) NezumiHung.jpg|Kitarō's image of Nezumi's death sentence (episode #55) Call from Yumeko-chan.png|After Yumeko called (episode #55) Nekoattacks.jpg|(episode #55) BACK OFF.jpg|(episode #56?) Nekohugkitaro.png|(episode #57) Pretty flower seller.jpg|(episode #59) My leg is gone.jpg|"''My leg is '''GONE!" (episode #59) FlatNezumiOtoko.jpg|"Flat rat, wot?" (episode #59) Pervy nezumi.jpg|A glimpse at Monroe (episode #61) GGGnK85 EP65 2.JPG|(episode #65) GGGnK85 EP65 12.JPG|(episode #65) GGGnK85 EP66 6.JPG|(episode #66) GGGnK85 EP66 7.JPG|(episode #66) GGGnK85 EP66 16.JPG|(episode #66) GGGnK85 EP66 17.JPG|(episode #66) Dick.jpg|(episode #70) InDrag.jpg|In Drag (episode #72) InDrag02.jpg|In Drag 02 (episode #72) Ep 73 daydream.jpg|(episode #73) Want her.jpg|'"MAMA BUY ME THAT!!"' (episode #76) NezumiDrunk.jpg|Drunkard (episode #78) Muck covered.jpg|(episode #83) 91.jpg|(episode #91) Hone.jpg|(episode #92) My mother.jpg|Long-lost mother (episode #109 or Gegege no Kitarō: Jigoku Hen: episode #1) MAMA!.jpg|"MOM!" (episode #109 or Gegege no Kitarō: Jigoku Hen: episode #1) NEE-YEH!.jpg|(Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran) Who could.png|Nezumi-Otoko and Caroline (Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran) Hug.jpg|(Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran) Caroline's death.jpg|(Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran) Don't leave me.jpg|(Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran) Confronting Guwagoze.jpg|Confronting Caroline's papa Guwagoze (Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran) Mourn.jpg|Nezumi and Guwagoze mourning for Caroline (Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran) |-|1996 Anime= Nezumi-Otoko 1996.jpg Giphy.gif limo.jpg|One rich "rat" (episode #5) Rat pals.jpg|With new "rat pals" (episode #6) Miko Nezumi-Otoko.jpg|Miko diguise (episode #6) HotBabeAlert.jpg|Hottie at 12 o'clock (episode #9) Nezumisdream.jpg|(episode #9) Please don't.jpg|Pleading to Fujin and Raijin to spare Shiro-Uneri (episode #16) Nezumi's friends.jpg|With new friends Akaname and Shiro-Uneri (episode #16) Lusty dream.jpg|Fondest desire (episode #19) WHA!.jpg|Nezumi's reaction to Sayuri's proposal (episode #24) Nezumi Nyūdō.jpg|(episode #24) Help her.jpg|Imploring to Medama-Oyaji and the others to help Sayuri (episode #24) You OK.jpg|(episode #26) Brother.jpg|Meeting his "long-lost brother" (episode #36) Gangikozō and Nezumi-Otoko.png|Making friends with Gangikozō (episode #42) You're all cowards.jpg|(episode #42) Breath blast.jpg|Breath blast on the enemy (episode #42) Gangikozō's death.jpg|(episode #42) Tumblr nrw6ykKvQv1sr43amo1 540.png|(episode #53) Tumblr nrw6ykKvQv1sr43amo6 540.png|(episode #53) Nezumi's first kiss.jpg|Nezumi-Otoko's first kiss? (episode #82) Pain.png|Buru-Buru inside Nezumi (episode #90) TsurubebiExorcism.png|Tsurubebi exorcising Buru-Buru (episode #90) Defending Neko-Musume.jpg|Protecting Neko-chan (episode #103) Mind power.jpg|(episode #103) A weak Nezumi-Otoko.jpg|(episode #103) Tumblr nrw6ykKvQv1sr43amo2 540.png Tumblr nrw6ykKvQv1sr43amo10 540.png |-|2007 Anime= Img_nezumi.jpg 2007 Nezumi-Otoko.jpg|Nezumi-Otoko in the opening animation Spankin' suit.png|A "spankin'" new suit (episode #2) Confront.png|Confrontation (episode #2) OtokoAndMusume.jpg|Nezumi-Otoko vs Neko-Musume (epsiode #3) al4people.png|(episode #24) Came back.jpg|♫ "But the brat came back" ♫ (episode #38) You do like me.jpg|With "Nezumi Jr." (episode #38) It's Alright.jpg|With "Nezumi Jr." 02 (episode #38) Nezumi-Otoko Becomes a Daddy.jpg|With "Nezumi Jr." 03 (episode #38) Nezumi-otoko hone-onna.jpg|With Hone-Onna (from episode #41) NezuMaya.png|Nezumi protecting Maya Hibino (Nippon Bakuretsu!!) |-|Hakaba= Hakaba Nezumi-Otoko.jpg|Artwork hk09.jpg Nezumi-otoko (hakaba).png|(episode #3) Fun begins.png|(episode #3) Drop gold.png|(episode #5) Doki.png|(episode #7) That zipper again.jpg|Listenin' to Gama-Reijō's zipper (episode #7) Tear.jpg|"You don't realize I'm trying to help you!" (episode #9) Snippin' whiskers.png|Snippin' his whiskers for his elixir (episode #11) tumblr_p5hwhuC9F31qhf0mfo1_540.jpg |-|2018 Anime= Tumblr_p2s1tyuuwm1tnahllo3_1280.png Tumblr_p2s1tyuuwm1tnahllo4_1280.png Nezumi-Otoko18 EP2 1.jpg Nezumi-Otoko18 EP2 2.jpg Nezumi-Otoko18 EP2 3.jpg Nezumi-Otoko18 EP2 4.jpg Nezumi-Otoko18 EP2 5.jpg Nezumi-Otoko18 EP2 6.jpg Nezumi-Otoko18 EP2 7.jpg Nezumi-Otoko18 EP4 1.jpg Nezumi-Otoko18 EP4 2.jpg Nezumi-Otoko18 EP4 3.jpg Nezumi-Otoko18 EP4 4.jpg Nezumi-Otoko18 EP4 5.jpg Shirikodama18 EP9 13.png Mana18 EP11 IMG7.png Nezumi-Otoko18 EP13.jpg Nezumi18 EP16 PV 1.jpg GGGnK18 ED2.jpg Sunekosuri18 ED2 1.jpg GGGnK18 ED3 1 (1).jpg GGGnK18 ED3 1 (2).jpg Nezumi-Otoko18 E64 P1.png |-|Video Games= Nezumi-OtokoGBAsprite.png Kitarosegapico.jpg Kitarou black.jpg|Nezumi-Otoko's most recent look from a slot machine game Top.png |-|Shigeru Mizuki Road= Mizuki Work Place.jpg|Mizuki-sensei's workplace Mizuki Work Place Nezumi-Otoko.jpeg|Mizuki-sensei's workplace 02 Nezumi-Otoko_statue.jpg Nezumi-Otoko_statue2.jpg Nezumi-Otoko Kappa Spring.jpg|Kappa Spring GeGeGe House statue.jpg GeGeGe House Mizuki Road.jpg |-|Yonago Station= Yonago Station 1.jpg|Welcome Sign Yonago Station 2.JPG Yonago Station 3.jpg Nezumi-Otoko Train.jpg |-|Live Action Films= Nezumi-Otoko_movie.jpg |-|Merchandise= 8996.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker 9029.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker 9027.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker 8995.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker Kitaro Family18 Scan 3.jpg Kitaro Family18 Scan 4.jpg GeGeGe no Kitaro18 Scan 2.jpg |-|Other= Nezumi-OtokoYW_M04.png|Nezumi-Otoko in the Yokai Watch series collaboration movie Yokai Watch x GeGeGe no Kitaro CO.jpg|The Kitarō Family in the Yokai Watch series collaboration movie pt-br:Nezumi-Otoko/Galeria Category:Galleries Category:Nezumi-Otoko Images